Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025 film)
Little Einsteins is an upcoming 2020 3D CGI/hand-drawn animated adventure fantasy children's film produced by The Baby Einstein Company and DisneyToon Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, with animation provided by Toon City Animation, Prana Animation Studios, and Arc Productions. The film is set to release on August 10, 2020. Plot The story tells about how the Little Einsteins came to be, as it all begins in August 2004 with Leo and his sister Annie, who had since been in their house with their parents in Los Angeles, California. One day, Leo and Annie are going for a walk until they met someone they had never seen before. Leo and Annie saw a 5-year-old African-American boy named Quincy, who is using a tuba to practice for the marching band. Leo and Annie were impressed, and decided to ask Quincy if he wanted to be friends. Quincy replied and said "yes". A few days later, Leo and Annie invited Quincy for a trip to Atlanta, Georgia. While Leo, Annie, and Quincy are in Georgia, they saw a beautiful 6-year-old Chinese girl named June who likes to dance. June was practicing her dancing for the ballet recital. Leo, Annie, and Quincy were very impressed, and decided to ask June if she wanted to be friends. June replied and said "yes", and soon, Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie became the best of friends, and soon they called themselves "the Little Einsteins". Since the Little Einsteins became friends, Leo, Quincy, and Annie went back to California while June, who was coming with them, moved to California as well. Since June had moved to California to see Leo, Annie, and Quincy, they had made their own hideout underground, with the doors as the first entrance and the only exit of the hideout, and the tree, of course, as the second entrance. Then, Leo made his very own rocket ship with red metal, a red antenna, crystal-clear glass windows, and yellow headlights. The Little Einsteins called their own rocket ship a male, and named him "Rocket". A week later, the Little Einsteins were contacted by Disney and ITV with an offer to launch their own television show, and they accepted it almost immediately. The series launched in October 2005, and the Little Einstens were impressed of becoming TV stars, and decided to make more episodes for Disney and ITV until December 2009, when the Little Einsteins TV show has been cancelled. A week later, shortly after the cancellation of Little Einsteins, Leo and June were 10 years old, while Quincy was 9 and Annie was 8. They were very pleased that they became famous on television, but they were worried about the cancellation of their old show, and decided they should break up and do other things. 8 years later, since the Little Einsteins broke up, they became teenagers, and they had decided to do some other things, alone. For instance, Leo, at the age of 18, decided to make his own music, using Logic Pro X on his MacBook, June, at the same age Leo was at, decided to take karate and taekwondo classes, Quincy, at the age of 17, became obsessed with filmmaking and animation, and has decided to make his own animation studio in his room, and Annie, at the age of 16, remained as Leo's little sister, and has decided to use vocals whenever Leo is making a song of some sort. 4 years later, while Leo and Annie are at college, they reunite along with June and Quincy, who were at the same college Leo and Annie are in, and got back together. They went to classes together, they had fun together, they eat and drink together, and they sleep together. A few weeks later, as soon as Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie are out of college, they went back to their childhood homes and decided to restore and clean up their old hideout. The Little Einsteins cleaned and fixed the inside of the hideout, mopped the floors, got the spider webs and the dust out through the window, and restored the hideout by adding the kitchen, the living room, and they even add their own bedrooms and bathrooms. The Little Einsteins also upgraded the hideout with maximum security technology, so the final thing the Little Einsteins would restore, clean, fix, and upgrade is their old transportation and friend Rocket. A few hours later, after the Little Einsteins had worked together to fix and restore their hideout and Rocket, they decided to live in their hideout instead of living in separate houses. Everything is good at first, until one day, the Little Einsteins are watching news on TV. It said that 'the so-called former Little Einsteins got back together, and will be together forever, but it is unknown if the Little Einsteins are going to do another Little Einsteins show'. So, Leo talked to his friends and his sister, and said that he, June, Quincy, and Annie would be willing to do another TV show, if they could think about doing another mission, to regain the stature and influence they enjoyed while their original series was running. While the Little Einsteins were making up another mission, they heard the alarm and had said that a thief is stealing one of Vincent van Gogh's paintings known as "The Yellow House", and is going to throw it away into the landfill and burn it at the Incinerator. The Little Einsteins need to stop that thief before he burns the painting into ashes, so the Little Einsteins get inside Rocket and they blast off into the sky to go look for the thief. While they're on their way to the dump, they went on to some obstacles they had to face. The first obstacle they had to face is to tell Big Jet where to find the thief who stole the painting. The Little Einsteins followed Big Jet through the rest of the obstacles such as going through various 2D drawings in each art museum, following the thief's footprints to various locations, and finally entering the dump by sneaking in. The thief got distracted by Big Jet, while the Little Einsteins retrieved the painting and sent it back to where it belongs. The thief was later arrested by the cops, when they found out that the thief is the one who stole the painting and put it in the dump. A few days later, a ceremony was held by the Mayor, and the Little Einsteins are now hereby pronounced the new heroes of California. Everyone cheered for the Little Einsteins, even Rocket and Big Jet are already cheering for them. With the art thief arrested and the Little Einsteins being claimed the new heroes of California, everything is back to normal, and Leo calls out "Mission Completion!", then the curtains close the picture. The Little Einsteins end the film by doing the curtain call that is followed by a "That's Silly" segment where Annie rises the curtain, and her brother Leo, her friends June, Quincy, and Rocket, and the cast and crew who made this movie all appeared after the curtain call. They then take the final bow, and Annie closes the curtain, while the spotlights dimmed the screen to black, ending the film. Cast * Drake Bell as Leo * Kath Soucie as Opera Leo * Peter Cullen as Deep Leo ** Max Stenner as Young Leo * Uma Thurman as June * Gary LeRoi Gray as Quincy ** Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Young Quincy * Tara Strong as Annie * Dee Bradley Baker as Rocket and Big Jet * Kristen Bell as Leo and Annie's Mom * Bill Hader as Leo and Annie's Dad * Hayden Christensen as Leo and Annie's Uncle * Leah Remini as Leo and Annie's Aunt * Lucy Liu as June's Mom * B. D. Wong as June's Dad * Freddie Prinze Jr. as June's Uncle * Elizabeth Daily as June's Aunt * Jada Pinkett Smith as Quincy's Mom * Will Smith as Quincy's Dad * Eddie Murphy as Quincy's Uncle * Whoopi Goldberg as Quincy's Aunt * Kevin Bacon as Art Thief (name to be revealed) * Tom Kenny as Mayor of California * Frank Welker as Uniform of Grocery Shopping * Billy Crystal as Airport Announcer * Adam Sandler as Bigfoot * Jeff Bennett as Toucan * Lady Gaga as The Three Little Pigs * James Cordes as Little Mouse, The Good Knight * Federico Russo as Joey The Kangaroo * America Fererra as Dragon Kite * Nick Kroll as Porcupine and Rabbit * Justin Long as Chipmunks and Mouse * John Sweeney as News Reporter * Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Melson * John Goodman as Police Officer Crew : Main article: Little Einsteins The Movie/Credits Songs # "Little Einsteins Theme Song" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "We've Got A Mission" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "We're On Our Way" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Love Survives" - Leo and June # "Friends to the End" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Finding the Thief" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Finale (Friends to the End)" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "Curtain Call" - Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie # "One of These Days" - Shane Filan # "It's Not Over Yet" - For King & Country # La Voce Da Silenzo By Andrea Bachelle # Original Sin By Elton John # Shake It Off By Taylor Swift Additional Voices * Bill Farmer * Bob Bergen * Debi Derryberry * Jim Cummings * Steve Buscemi * Phil Proctor * Hayden Panettiere * David L. Lander * Rodger Bumpass * Laraine Newman * Billy West * Joan Cusack * Steve Carnell * Patrick Warburton * Wanda Sykes Production Coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film will be released in early Summer 2020 by Walt Disney Records. Release Coming soon! Transcript : Main article: Little Einsteins The Movie/Transcript Short Film : Main article: The Princess and the Pauper Category:Little Einsteins Category:2017 films Category:3D animated films Category:CGI/hand-drawn animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Baby Einstein Company Category:DisneyToon Studios